A cosmetic container generally comprises a body for storing contents therein, and a discharge part which is engaged to an upper side of the body and discharges the cosmetic stored in the body, to the outside. In recent years, life quality is significantly improved, people become more interested in a skin care and beauty, so diverse cosmetics are under development to provide better beauty effects to people, and various kinds of cosmetic containers are at present under development to meet people's demands.
When a user is intended to use cosmetics by mixing heterogeneous cosmetics such as an essence, a moisturizing cream, etc. by proper amounts, a user is needed to discharge each cosmetic on his hands or in a container and then to mix the same, in this case the procedures of which are very complicated.